Happens to the best of us
by BlackLaceWeaver
Summary: Crowley and Gabriel have been left in the bunker, attempting to come up with ways to defeat the darkness. An unintentional innuendo leads to a game of chicken that neither are willing to back down from...


"We've no idea where Cas has got to and we have no idea how to defeat the darkness. Gabriel, you check the books here, see if you can find anything useful. Crowley, help him. Sam and I will head out, see if we can find where Clarence has got to." With that, Dean exited the bunker. Sam followed, adding "and play nice!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes before staring intently at the bookcase. Absent-mindedly he snapped up a bright red lollipop, which he wrapped his tongue round before drawing it slowly into his mouth. He felt a pair of eyes burning holes in the side of his head and looked up to meet Crowley's gaze. He pulled the lolly out with a wet pop! "Can I help you with anything, hot stuff?" He asked with a wink.

Crowley looked slightly taken aback at the flirtation, before his eyes narrowed with wicked glee _. Challenge accepted_. "Careful feathers, don't want anyone to… get the wrong impression, shall we say" He replied with a smirk.

Whiskey eyes glittered "Oh? And what impression would that be?"

Crowley paused, before sauntering over to the archangel-trickster. His voice dropped suggestively "Well, that you have certain skills with that mouth of yours that could be applied elsewhere." He smiled smugly, fairly certain he had won the little tête-à-tête. Unfortunately for both of them (or not) he had underestimated Gabriel's tenacity.

Gabriel straightened from where he'd slouched on the bookcase and gave Crowley a smouldering look. "Oh sugar, I have plenty of skills with this mouth of mine." _give up .You won't win_. The game was on.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Well Darling, you'll have to give me a demonstration. I've been reliably informed by several of my…clients, that I too am a cunning linguist" _make me._

Gabriel slowly stalked closer, giving Crowley a thorough once-over. "Really Cupcake? We'll have to show each other and see. What other talents are you hiding?" _I'm not going to back down._

Crowley reached out a hand and dragged the angel closer to him, their bodies nearly touching. He purred softly "Too many to mention, my Dear. What about you? I've heard a great many things. But so often the case, the tale is larger than life." _You've got no chance Love. I'm a crossroads demon, I charm souls for a living._

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, before moving even closer and curling his arms around the demon's neck. Their breaths intermingled. "ahh Honey, while my 'tale' may be large, I'm sure a man of your supposed skills will be able to handle it. Unless of course you're intimidated" He broke off to wink " and where to begin with my talents? I'm incredibly flexible, and very thorough…" _oh sweetheart, you have nothing on my experience. I'm older than cupid._

 _Well then_

 _indeed_

With that their mouths met in a fierce, feverish kiss, and they began to move towards the bedrooms. _Let's put your claims to the test, shall we?_ G _ame on…_

A few hours later, the door slammed open. "We're back! Hope you didn't rip each other to shred's whilst we were gone!... Gabriel?... Crowley?" Sam paused, looking around in alarm as he noticed the empty entrance. A noise came from the hallway and he pulled up his gun and aimed… before lowering it in horror. Both he and Dean paled at the sight of the thoroughly debauched angel and demon emerging.

"Oh you did not" Dean spluttered.

"When I said play nice I didn't mean this!" Sam squawked.

Gabriel sniffed defensively and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Crowley smacked him on the arse and winked as he walked fully into the room, which Gabriel responded to with a head slap and an air kiss. Both Sam and Dean winced.

"Okay…that I never want to see again. How the hell did that happen anyway? I thought you hated each other!" Dean scowled at both of them.

Gabriel shrugged. "We flirted, neither one of us was prepared to back down. One thing led to another…. Happens to the best of us."


End file.
